Nation Savers
by Skystar of the Ancients
Summary: Krista's life has always been sad. Her only friend and family have been kidnapped so she decided to change that. She never knew she would end up saving a Nation.


"As you can see 100 years ago our amazing ape leaders stopped World War IV." The history teacher droned on about it._ Everybody knew about how apes from a lab in what used to be Pennsylvania "saved" the humans from destroying each other in World War IV. They became leaders of the world in their new capital called " The Forbidden City." _ Krista a normal human girl thought she actually lived in the human realm right outside the capital. So many people say the apes are great. Then why would they come to our realm and take us? When she was only five the apes first came for people. They take them for pets, or slaves, but no one really knows since once they are taken they never return. Krista bit back tears. The first raid, her parents were taken by a monkey called Mrs. Grazio. Then they came back and a family of monkeys took her best friend Katie. She has the perfect plan, travel through the city in hiding. Go to Mrs. Grazio and rescue her parents and try to find Katie._ I leave tonight._ Krista thought.

**Later That Night**

_Creepy, all I had to do was walk 30 to 40 yards to get here and the gates have bananas carved in to them, weird_ she thought. _Hey I can crawl right through them. It's really dumb to have a banana shaped hole in the gate your trying to protect your national city_ with that thought Krista crawled through. The next morning hiding in a box next to the street she thought _breakfast, but where am I going to get breakfast_. Krista trudged hungrily. Then hope struck her. "K...K...Katie? Katie!" she cried. Krista ran up to her friend to only stumble back. Krista noticed that Katie looked different, especially her eyes. She smells like bananas, and her eyes, they're far away and… ew a collar. Katie mumbled and Krista strained to hear. "Stray join me stray," she mumbled. _No it cannot be no_ she thought. She stumbled back saying "Katie no Katie." Krista then tripped right back into a trap, the bars closed around her. Krista's eyes started to water. Katie came up to her with a look in her eyes that reminded Krista of the old Katie and whispered "Freedom Fighter." Krista was hit with a flash of memories before she slid into darkness.

**Flashback**

"No, no that's not right Krista. You need to hold your hands up higher. I expected better from you." Her teacher frowned down at her. Once again Krista was messing up her power training. Her parents had hired this teacher to help teach Krista how to control her power, the power of the Blue Eyed Children. When Krista completes her training she will become a freedom fighter.

"I'm trying my hardest! May be it would help if you teach me better!" Krista shouts back and runs off. Racing away she eventually runs into Mrs. Grazio.

"What is the matter child?" The grandmother figure in Krista's life inquires.

"My teacher is putting so much pressure on me! It's like she expects me to win the Revolution!"

_If only you knew. _"Child don't worry about the future, everything will play out as it should. Now is the time to be alive- to see it all happen, to be a part of it. That makes the blood race, and each breath is an adventure."

After the little incident Krista's parents turned Krista's training to Mrs. Grazio. Life was blissful for Krista but it didn't stay that way for long. The apes came and attacked. As a last second desperate measure Mrs. Grazio removed all of Krista's memories. "Katie you are now Krista's keeper. Tell her whatever you need to, so she believes. When she need to remember she will."

**End Flashback**

Krista woke up on a bed of leaves trying to recall her dream. She sighed and looked to her left to find herself being watched by a family of monkeys. She stood up as fairly large monkey commanded down. She didn't, she just crossed her arms. "Hm. Well sir she won't be easy to train I suggest to take her to the vet right away. One said, "OK." "By the way good idea of putting the collar and leash on right away," said another. _Collar! _ Krista thought. "I'll help you get her in the car," the first said. "Ow, shot in the butt with a dart!" Krista said. Then she slid back into the darkness.

_Where am I,_ Krista thought as she sat up. Then a huge ape walked up to her and gasped, muttering something about blue eyes and pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly 4 new apes charged in wheeling the table to the middle of a very large room. The first ape came over with gloves on over and said "Strap her down boys. _Wait what!_ Krista thought as straps went over her forehead, legs, arms, and torso. The doctor ape brought over a tray "let me go" Krista shouted. "Calm down," the doctor said almost soothingly. "Don't worry we're going to make your life easier." He pulled a cotton swab and wiped off a spot on her arm. Then came the horror he pulled out a syringe. He turned to the monkeys that brought us here. "We'll keep her here over night and when she gets back to your home she will be completely tame." The needle pricked her skin as the fluid went in. She felt a rush of fire, like her blood was heating up, then a soothing feeling like everything becoming numb. It felt nice... "Krista no," Gracie yelled as she charged in. "Remember the memories!" she shouted. Memories? Krista thought. Memories! She remembered training with Gracie and her... brother! Under the master and family friend Mrs. Grazio. "Stop," she screamed, her hands heated up like she shoved them in a fire. Blue spheres of energy appeared around them succefully blowing up the lab. Gracie walked up and gave her a nod. At that moment they knew they would find the other freedom fighters to Save The Nation.


End file.
